Insomnies
by Azalee
Summary: Parce que HoroHoro ne sait pas dormir sans son nounours. Non j'déconne XD [Léger yaoi] [HoroxRen] [Fluff dans le premier chap, angst et déprime pour la suite] [FIC FINIE, PAS DE SUITE PREVUE, j'avais pas été très claire... gomen ! n.nU]
1. Contemplation

Comme je n'ai reçu que des reviews positives pour "Explications", je poste celui-ci aussi :p De nouveau un HoroRen parce que je trouve beaucoup plus facile de faire des one-shots mimi sur ce couple que sur HaoYoh, mon couple préféré tout juste avant HoroRen. J'ai un mal de chien à garder Hao in character — essayez un peu de faire un one-shot mignon avec un psychopathe "sugar-high" amoureux de son jumeau. Oki, Ren est presque aussi dur à garder in character quand on veut faire un truc mimi mais bon.

Disclaimer : Tout à m'sieur Hiroyuki Takei. Et Fox Kids. D'ailleurs je viens d'apprendre que le DA Mankin passe en Belgique aussi X.x malheureusement on a pas la chaîne à la maison; pis le DA doublé en français est pas terrible apparemment.

Warning : Léger yaoi/shônen-ai, utilisation répétitive d'adverbes en -ment, Ren monstrueusement OOC (Out Of Character, se conduit pas normalement) pour arriver à un truc mimi.

* * *

Ren était mignon quand il dormait. Son masque tombait et les traits de son visage reprenaient leur douceur naturelle tandis que la lune jouait avec les reflets de ses cheveux. Il était roulé en boule dans une attitude défensive, chose rare; Ren n'était pas du genre à se protéger — plutôt à foncer sur son adversaire et le ficher par terre avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, ni d'ailleurs de simplement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sa joue était toute chaude, et HoroHoro réalisa brusquement qu'il le savait parce qu'il avait posé sa main dessus. Aucune foudre divine ne lui étant encore tombée dessus, ses doigts enchaînèrent hardiment en traçant délicatement les contours du visage de Ren, ses pommettes hautes, ses paupières lisses, ses sourcils légèrement arqués, sa bouche entrouverte...

La vision de Tao Ren profondément endormi était aussi adorable que rare, et HoroHoro l'appréciait à sa juste valeur jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair doré attire son attention sur les yeux de Ren — yeux grands ouverts, est-il besoin de le préciser.?

Horo se figea, le bout des doigts effleurant encore la joue de Ren qui lui avait attrapé le poignet par réflexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous? marmonna le précédemment dormeur, les yeux et la voix encore empreints de sommeil.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, chuchota aussitôt HoroHoro en réponse, reprenant probablement la plus vieille excuse du monde.

- Ça explique pas ce que tu fous.

Même à moitié endormi et la main de quelqu'un sur sa joue, le mode de raisonnement de Ren était apparemment en très bon état de marche et sa logique aussi percutante que d'habitude. Ne jamais sous-estimer Ren.

- Regarder quelqu'un dormir est très soporifique, tu sais? demanda Horo franchement.

- Ah bon.

Soit HoroHoro était dans l'un de ses incroyablement rares jours de chance inouïe, soit le cerveau de Ren était tout de même moins performant quand à moitié endormi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Horo venait de réussir à se faire prendre à toucher le visage de Ren pendant qu'il dormait sans se faire bombarder de kisamas et de coups de kwan dao.

Il étouffa un bâillement et Ren revint aussitôt à la charge.

- Je croyais que t'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Tout à l'heure... Maintenant chuis bien crevé.

- Va dormir alors, baka.

- J'arriverai pas encore. Tu te serais réveillé une minute plus tard et j'aurais filé au lit.

Pause, et Ren n'avait toujours ni mentionné ni lâché la main sur sa joue. Horo était vraiment bon à s'expliquer sans bredouiller.

- Pourquoi moi?

... et Ren à poser des questions.

- Huh?

- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes dormir et pas Chocolove?

Horo étouffa un rire en tournant la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule le New-yorkais qui essayait à première vue d'attraper un oiseau et, à seconde vue plus rapprochée, dormait à poings fermés.

- Tu le trouves soporifique, lui?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il remue, l'autre! ricana Ren.

- Huh.

Encore une pause, plus longue celle-là. Horo ignora le fait que sa main touchait encore la joue de Ren qui ne faisait toujours pas mine de la lâcher.

Le silence s'éternisa et il se remit machinalement à détailler le petit visage de Ren, lequel semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Un petit pli têtu et concentré apparaissait en général au milieu de son front — là, le voilà, il descendait jusqu'entre les deux sourcils tellement Ren réfléchissait. Pour que Tao Ren lui-même se donne tant de mal, le problème devait être de taille...

- Bon, bonne nuit, fit enfin le Chinois en lâchant enfin son poignet et se retournant face au mur.

- Huh?!

Ren le regarda par-dessus son épaule d'un air imperturbable.

- Quoi?

- ... C'est tout?

- C'est tout quoi?

- Pas de kisama? Pas de baka? Pas de kwan dao?

Ren soupira et roula sur lui-même pour lui refaire face.

- Pour quoi faire?

HoroHoro le dévisagea un long moment et il eut un nouveau soupir.

-Je suis plus d'humeur à dormir qu'à te hurler dessus, expliqua-t-il laborieusement, ce qui ne servirait d'ailleurs qu'à réveiller Chocolove alors qu'on a tous les trois besoin de sommeil, et de toutes façons tu m'as dit toi-même que tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir comme ça.

- Mais même...

- Tu ne me gênes pas, tu te contentes de regarder.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé devant l'expression d'ahurissement et d'incrédulité totale de Horo.

- ... Je suis même plutôt flatté.

Horo cligna des yeux.

- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de notre Ren? réussit-il à sortir.

Ren _rit_. Ren ne riait jamais. Il _ricanait_, il ne riait pas.

- T'es vraiment trop adorablement stupide pour ton bien, Horo.

Une petite main sortit de sous les draps pour venir tirer sur une mèche bleue qui tombait dans les yeux de HoroHoro, avant de la remettre en arrière.

- Bon, bonne nuit.

HoroHoro le regarda se rouler en boule, fermer ses yeux dorés et se rendormir en trois secondes top chrono, d'un air stupéfait et en rougissant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sa main légèrement tremblante s'écarta de l'épaule de Ren sur laquelle elle était tombée, pour remettre la mèche libre dans ses yeux.

Puis il sourit.

Un sourire du plus pur style HoroHoro.

Se faire attraper à regarder Ren dormir n'était pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte.

* * *

Je sais, le scénario est classique et sur-utilisé, mais je crois qu'il n'y en a pas encore en français. Pis en général Ren se réveille à lla fin et demande juste que Horo reste et pis c'est fini. Non, Ren n'est pas comme ça! Pas dans mon univers en tous cas. D'accord je me tais.

Et je viens de remarquer que tout ce que j'écris est coooourt O.o

Tsunami : Tu viens de dire que tu te taisais ¬¬

Ah vi. Je voulais absolument une "muse". J'en ai trois. Descriptions dans ma bio.

Azalée : Ça, c'est de l'auto-pub honteuse.

Vii n.n

Azalée : ¬¬

Mares : Review&Review pliiiizeuh n.n 


	2. Plus Là

Non, chuis pas morte, oui, c'est un genre de continuation si vous voulez, sauf qu'en fait c'est aussi un one-shot; juste que ça a vaguement le même thème, alors... 'Tain, je sais pas faire de chapters-fic comme tout le monde, c'est toujours des recueils...

Au fait, merchii bôcouu à Katoryu Diethel, Fisou, Mydaya, Kanna, Seth, tsuunami, sarifa, FFelinna, Da-DreamMaker, Crawford, Makih, Khaanan et Mymy pour leurs reviews, auxquelles j'ai la flemme de répondre right now. /graand sourire et doigts en "V"/ 'Toutes façons, la plupart datent de plus de six mois maintenant, alors... mais merchii komem ! n———n

**Warning:** Toujours léger shônen-ai, et spoiler en plus, là; tome 17, et je ne sais pas quel épisode de l'anime (sauf qu'en fait pour l'anime ça marche pas...). Si vous ne savez pas ce qui arrive à Ren, pas lire, mais je me demande ce que vous foutez ici si vous ne savez même pas ça...

Et vachement plus dark et angsty tout d'un coup. Plus de fluff du tout, les lapinous sont partis sautiller et lancer leurs confettis roses et bleus ailleurs... c'est vrai que Pâques est passé, mais C'EST PAS UNE RAISON! MOI VOULOIR DES OEUFS AU CHOCOLAAAT! T.T

Tsunami: ... Tu casses trop l'ambiance, là...

Mares: Quoi, parce que t'as lu? O.O

Tsun': ... C'est pas encore trop terrible pour moi.

Azalée: C'est bon, dis tout de suite que t'adores l'angst dépressif -.-U

Tsun': Tu peux parler :D

Ouais, bon. J'peux y aller moi?

Mares: On t'en prie. /s'incline/

Pfff... c'est vous les casseuses d'ambiance...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

HoroHoro se redressa brusquement mais sans aucun bruit, et repoussa brutalement sa couverture comme si son contact lui était soudain insupportable. En un seul mouvement souple, précis, rapide et presque automatique, comme s'il l'avait fait si souvent que c'était devenu un réflexe, il dégagea ses jambes du lourd tissu, les balança par-dessus le bord de lit, posa les pieds à plat sur le parquet et poussa sur ses mains pour se lever.

Il s'immobilisa, debout au milieu de la chambre, vérifiant que Chocolove, vautré sur son lit à quelques mètres sur la gauche, dormait toujours. Puis il traversa la chambre, rapidement, ses pieds se déplaçant sur le plancher avec une légèreté dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable, évitant par habitude les tas de vêtements et les autres bidules en général qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol, atteignant le troisième lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans provoquer le moindre craquement de bois.

Comme presque tous les soirs, il parcourut les derniers mètres avec une étrange lenteur, comme si l'occupant du lit était aux aguets et lui sauterait aussitôt à la gorge s'il trahissait sa présence. (Ce qu'il ferait peut-être vraiment, d'ailleurs.)

Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'agenouilla — ou plutôt se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec une soudaine horreur en réalisant que le lit était vide.

Ren n'était plus là.

HoroHoro tendit une main tremblante et effleura les draps soigneusement pliés comme pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ren n'était pas maniaque au point de faire son lit quand il se levait en pleine nuit pour aller boire un verre de lait ou prendre un peu d'air, et puis Horo s'en serait rendu compte si son chef s'était levé. Le Chinois n'était pas allé se coucher ce soir.

Il lança brutalement la tête en arrière et éclata de rire — un rire dément, totalement incontrôlé, un rire étouffé mais qui résonnait dans la pièce d'un air sinistre, un rire qui n'était pas joyeux du tout, le genre de rire qui ressemblait plus à des sanglots qu'à autre chose.

Il se rappelait maintenant.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et Horo laissa tomber son menton sur l'oreiller; regardant sans le voir le mur blanc en face de lui.

L'oreiller était froid, les draps bien pliés et tout frais, et il avait presque l'impression que Ren n'avait jamais dormi dans ce lit. Le creux dans l'oreiller où sa tête avait reposé le soir avait disparu, Ren avait frappé le coussin pour lui rendre sa forme ce matin même; les froissements qu'il avait faits dans les draps en s'agitant dans son sommeil avaient été soigneusement lissés quand il avait fait son lit ce matin, et jusqu'à son odeur s'était évanouie quand il avait ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer, avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Il ne restait plus rien de Ren, à part ses souvenirs, la douleur sourde dans son coeur et les traînées de larmes sur ses joues. Même Bason était parti, il devait passer la nuit chez Yoh ou un truc comme ça car Horo ne l'avait pas revu; personne n'avait pris sa Cloche de l'Oracle; et le kwan dao, cette lance avec laquelle Ren le menaçait tout le temps, était probablement aussi resté derrière, à moins que Yoh ne l'ait récupéré. Yoh était le genre de personne à faire ça, ramasser les affaires de ses amis juste au cas où, même si cette fois, il n'y avait aucune chance que le propriétaire vienne récupérer son arme.

Il craqua et sentit les larmes recommencer à couler, et un brusque sanglot résonna dans la chambre, comme son rire quelques instants plus tôt.

Parce qu'il se rappelait pourquoi le Chinois n'était pas venu se coucher.

Ren était mort ce matin.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ouaip, entre la mort de Ren et sa résurrection. (Dans le manga il est ressuscité le lendemain ou un truc comme ça, alors que dans l'anime il n'est mort que pour quelques minutes, et encore, je me demande s'il est vraiment mort ou juste gravement blessé...)

Même pas drôle. Dsl tlm.

/fiche le camp en rigolant/

Tsunami, Mares et Azalée /s'entre-regardent et hochent la tête sérieusement/ Ouais, cette fois elle a craqué.


	3. Manque

Et oui, nyak nyak, deux chap en un jour. Héhé.

**Warnings:** Spoiler toujours (le même que dans le chapitre d'avant, en fait -.- et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que ça marche pas non plus pour l'anime... est-ce que Ren a une cicatrice dans l'anime? O.o), et un peu plus d'action mecxmec, donc un tout chtit peu plus hard que les chapitres précédents. n-n

Tsunami: -.-U T'es désespérante.

Mares: Nan, c'est toi qu'es désespérante Tsun' /sniffe/

Aza: n.nU

Tk. Le soir juste après la résurrection de Ren, mainant.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le son léger, étouffé, des chaussures plates sur le parquet. Le bruit de la porte coulissante, ouverte lentement et le plus silencieusement possible; la lumière qui s'engouffra quelques instants par la fente; puis la forme sombre qui se glissa dans sa chambre, et le bruit de la porte se refermant.

HoroHoro ne se redressa pas, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne tourna pas la tête — parce qu'il était déjà assis dans son lit, face à la porte et les yeux fixés sur ceux, jaunes, qui brillaient dans le noir devant lui.

Ren ne dit rien, il ne lui avait rien dit de toute la soirée. Il avança juste vers lui, lentement, un pas après l'autre, et s'assit finalement sur le lit de l'Aïnou, à côté de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux non plus.

Un rayon de lune tombait juste sur lui, et l'horrible cicatrice qui courait sur tout son torse nu semblait luire.

Horo tendit lentement la main et toucha la plaie refermée; Ren frémit, mais ne réagit pas plus. Les doigts de Horo descendirent lentement le long de l'interminable blessure qui lui avait coûté la vie la veille même.

Et soudain, il agrippa le Chinois et le serra dans ses bras violemment, presque sauvagement. Ren eut un petit soupir à peine perceptible et posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'Aïnou.

— Tu m'as foutu la trouille, murmura ce dernier dans ses cheveux.

Ren cligna simplement des yeux.

— Je croyais que je ne te verrais plus jamais.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque Horo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lorsque son équipier se fit plus insistant, il passa lentement, presque avec lassitude, ses bras autour du cou de Horo, et ouvrit la bouche. La langue de HoroHoro se glissa aussitôt dedans, avec comme un soudain besoin de découvrir et apprendre par coeur chaque millimètre carré du Chinois.

Ses mains descendirent presque d'elles-mêmes vers la ceinture de Ren, et ce dernier le laissa faire, se contentant de poser légèrement ses mains sur les épaules de Horo.

Ren le laissa faire, le laissa ôter son pantalon, le laisse l'étendre sur le lit, le laissa faire ce dont l'Aïnou avait rêvé tout ce temps.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais...

HoroHoro lui avait manqué à lui aussi.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Et NAN, même pas un lemon :P

Tsunami /s'interrompt dans son geste, debout sur une chaise et en train d'accrocher une corde de pendu au lustre/ Ah non? O.O

Mares /fait la moue et, dans son immense mansuétude, termine le noeud pour Tsun'/

Aza: n.nU

Pff, j'aime même pas ce chap'-ci, je préfère le dernier... c'est bizaarre O.o

Aza /sait c'est quoi le dernier/ Ouais, _très_ bizarre -.-U

Le dernier chapitre, d'ailleurs. En fait c'était un one-shot/drabble que j'ai écris peu après _Nocturne_, et si vous avez lu _Nocturne_ vous voyez déjà l'ambiance, et comme je l'aimais beaucoup j'ai fait deux autres drabbles en reprenant ce que je disais dans celui-là ; et puis je me suis rendue compte que les deux derniers drabbles pouvaient faire une suite d'_Insomnies_, donc là. Le dernier chap et premier drabble, je le posterai séparément. Peut-être... demain... on verra...

/se fait laminer/ Ouais, ouais, d'accord, demain matin. _"Nom"_ ça s'appelle(ra), revenez demain matin donc! n.n

**EDIT : Je possède un Mac, et si vous lisez parfois les dernières nouvelles de la homepage, ffnet semble avoir quelque chose contre les Macs. Cette fois-ci, c'est lorsqu'on me demande dans quelle catégorie je veux poster ma fic que ça ne marche pas ; autrement dit, pas de nouvelles histoires. Je peux par contre toujours ajouter des chapitres n——n Donc je vais poster _Nom_ ici, en tant que quatrième chapitre.**


	4. Nom

Comme promis n—n Donc, comme je le disais, ça parle d'exactement la même chose que les autres chapitres d'_Insomnies_, mais... ça va pas. Z'allez voir. Et en fait, au départ y a même pas besoin d'avoir lu _Insomnies_ pour comprendre, alors... XD

**Warnings**: Spoilerrss toujours, tomes 17 à 21 et l'anime n'a plus rien à voir à ce niveau ; trèès court ; yaoi et implications de** _Yaoi Lime_**, wi médème... ; et déprime totale XD

Et pourquoi récemment chuis méchante avec mes persos préférés, moi? O.o

Horo: ... ça, ça veut dire que chuis mal barré...

Ouaip. Enfin, d'une certaine façon.

Mares: Muahaha.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça m'arrive souvent, tu le sais, je venais souvent te regarder la nuit à cause de ça; je ne savais pas que deux fois sur trois, tu étais réveillé et attendais juste patiemment que je retourne dans mon lit.

Un soir, comme d'habitude, je me suis levé doucement et me suis glissé jusqu'à ton lit, et il était vide. Et je me suis rappelé que tu étais mort.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai pleuré ce soir-là. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je me suis réveillé au matin, agenouillé à côté de ton lit, les bras sur ton matelas et la tête sur ton oreiller. Chocolove est venu me chercher pour le petit déjeuner, et il a dit que quand il m'avait vu en se levant, j'avais l'air de vouloir te rattraper. Et c'est vrai, je voulais juste te rattraper, te serrer dans mes bras et ne jamais te laisser repartir.

Quand le lendemain soir Lyserg m'a ramené à l'auberge de Yoh avec les IceMen, je me suis réveillé avec Pirika à côté de moi. J'ai entendu ta voix dans la pièce d'à côté, et j'ai cru que j'étais devenu fou. Puis Pirika m'a souri et m'a aidé à marcher jusqu'au salon. Tu étais là, adossé au mur, en pleine forme à part l'énorme cicatrice que j'ai vue plus tard. Je suis resté planté sur le seuil, un bras autour des épaules de Pirika et une main cramponnée à la porte pour ne pas m'écrouler, les yeux fixés sur toi avec l'impression de voir un ange.

Et tu ne m'as même pas regardé.

Tu regardais Yoh, tu l'écoutais, tu lui répondais, tu lui demandais des explications. Tu ne m'as même pas parlé, à part pour me traiter de crétin une fois.

Mais je m'en fous - ou du moins je m'en foutais jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Parce qu'au soir, tu es venu toi-même dans ma chambre, et tu m'as laissé te serrer dans mes bras sans un mot; tu n'as pas sursauté quand je t'ai embrassé, tu m'as même répondu et tu m'as aidé à enlever ton pantalon. C'est mon nom que tu gémissais cette nuit-là, c'est moi que tu embrassais partout en haletant, c'est ma bouche qui a laissé ces marques rouges dans ton cou.

Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais.

Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu rêves dans mes bras chaque nuit, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu cries de terreur dans tes cauchemars, ce n'est pas moi qui occupe toutes tes pensées.

Je te regarde, allongé dans mes draps, les joues encore roses et le souffle encore court, alors que tu dors déjà; je peux encore voir les marques rouges que j'ai imprimées dans ton cou, je sens encore tes ongles dans mon dos, j'entends encore ton cri résonner dans ma chambre.

J'entends encore le nom que tu as murmuré dans ton sommeil, il y a quelques minutes qui me semblent une éternité.

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir, parce que ce n'était pas _mon_ nom.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je suis méchante très méchante, je sais. Et c'est moi ou je suis vraiment dans une phase limes-et-torture-mentale-de-Horo? O.o

Mares: Moi perso, je trouve qu'il a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de bol /yeux en étoiles/

Mais oui mais toi t'es une obsédée et t'as jamais été plus heureuse depuis _Nocturne_... Mais c'est n'importe quoi, je voulais faire du HoroxRen bien mignon et finalement Horo déprime et Ren est amoureux de Yoh, paske je pensais à Dragonna juste avant d'écrire ça. /death glare/ Tu vois ce que je fais à cause de toi, Drago? Tchh...

Enfin, au moins côté scénario ça ressemble quand même plus ou moins à ce que je voulais faire au départ.

Azalée: Tiens, Tsuna-chan a pas fait de commentaires O.O

Corps inanimé de Tsunami /se balance sinistrement au bout de sa corde dans le background/

Aza: ... n.nU d'acccooord...


End file.
